The Undead and the Undying Love
by nadleehdylandy
Summary: A story of an undying love that conquers even death itself. I hope you won't mind a pre-established Tasuki x Nuriko relationship. By the way this story happens while the Suzaku seven is attempting to stop the summoning of Seiryuu..


I hope you won't mind a pre-established Tasuki x Nuriko relationship. By the way this chapter happens while the Suzaku seven is attempting to stop the summoning of Seiryuu..

...

The remaining Suzaku seven along with the remaining warriors of the Byakko seven is blocked by Miboshi, a dark sorcerer and a member of the Seiryuu seven.

"You're not going anywhere Suzaku seven, I will never let you pass and interrupt the ceremony" Miboshi said getting ghouls to attack the warriors.

"Oh yeah! Then I'll fry you to a crisp as well you bald monster." Tasuki remarks as he attacked the enemy with his holy flame which Miboshi easily countered with his barrier.

They were attacked once again by ghouls, body of both dead animals and people charged at them.

"There's no end to them!" Tamahome said.

"Everyone get a grip! Move away from the ghouls!" Chichiri announced then released an enourmous amount of energy enough to destroy Miboshi's corpse.

The latter glared at the warriors. He knew of the sorcerer's existense and its power. He couldnt possible defeat him and the other warriors without using tricks. And the Suzaku seven being known as idiots who takes love, friendship and camaraderie seriously, he knows exactly what to do.

"Your damn corpses are pretty easy to beat." Tasuki said.

Miboshi laughed at his remarks.

"Yes, this useless corpses are nothing against you Suzaku seven, I need a more powerful body, a much a stronger one." Miboshi laughed.

"Oh yeah?! And where in the world are you going get a doll like that?!" Tasuki dared.

Miboshi snickered at him.

"I have already gotten my hands into one." He said and as his weapon moved a familiar frame engulfed in a blue light appear.

Miboshi laughed at the Suzaku warriors' paled faces.

"No.." Tasuki breathed out, from his body into his very soul is shaking as he was once again standing face to face with the undead manifestation of death itself.

"what the hell did you do to him you monster!" Tasuki shouted, bewildered.

Standing in front of them is none other than their fallen companion, Nuriko.

"N-Nuriko." Tasuki said as he stared at the pale figure standing in front of them, his usual cheerful eyes are now filled with emptiness, as if they were just starring into a doll with no spirit at all.

He felt once again, the pang of pain and anguish that consumed him upon losing his friend, his other half, his soul mate for the first time. His mind repeating the scenes of his death all over again, making his knees weak. He was prepared to fight whatever the enemies would throw at him, but not this.. not Nuriko.

"Miboshi! Nuriko is already laying in peace! You bastard dares to dishonor his death! Return Nuriko now!" Tamahome angrily said. Tears threatend to fall from his eyes. He has to admit, the purple haired warrior is the last person he expected to face in his battle ground.

Miboshi snickered.

"How does it feel, seeing your dearly departed friend once again? You Suzaku warriors should thank me. Not everyone could see the dead people they loved once more. Though I was lucky that death still hasnt claimed this frozen beauty yet and I was still able to use his body to serve my purpose." Miboshi said.

Tasuki's anger hits it's limit, he charged to the seiryuu warrior only to be blocked by the fallen purple haired warrior.

"Nuriko" he said his name as if it was a prayer, he even thought for a split sceond to kiss the former, thinking that it may bring him back to his senses, but later accepts the hard slap of reality that Nuriko is in fact dead and has no sense at all makes the idea, nothing but suicidal.

He turns to looks at Nuriko's emotionless look, but never failed to notice that their deceased friend is crying. Tasuki's heart immediately broke at the sight of his tearful lover. Sure the eyes were as dead as when Tamahome was influenced by Kodoku, but the tears streaming down on his pale face is full of emotions, completely saddened by doing something against his will.

Miaka openly cried as well. His friend, the one who never left her side everytime she needed someone to help her. Nuriko's body despite of him being dead still reponds to them as well. She wanted to end Nuriko's suffering, she wanted her friend to finally take his rest.

Miboshi laughed and proceeded to attack the emotionally unstabled warriors.

"Let me tell you this Suzaku warriors, Although the corpse of your fallen friend is beneficial to me, I couldnt really use his body nor his powers to attack and harm you at all. Tch, even in death this warrior with super human strength is still protecting his fellow comrades. What an excellent display of camaraderie and loyalty." Miboshi said.

Everyone listening flinched, Nuriko is still trying his very best despite being under control of Miboshi and despite being dead to help and protect them.

Miboshi watch how the Suzaku seven hesitates to attack their friend. Very well, he could use him as shield nonetheless. Afterall the Suzaku seven couldnt simply bring themselves to bring death to their fellow warrior once again.

"But be thankful, you would be joining with him soon enough"Miboshi said.

Tasuki and the other's were clueless, they didnt want to fight Nuriko, how can they possibly kill their friend once again.

Attacks from Miboshi resumed depleting Chichiri's barrier.

As soon as he noticed the weakening of the sorcerer's power, Miboshi attacked the warriors.

A ghouls started attacking once again.

Tasuki uses his tessen to burn them all up but fails to notice a snake like ghoul attempting to attack him.

"Tasuki watch out." Chichiri screemed.

Tasuki has no time to evade the attack so he closed his eyes, expecting the pain that was coming. But it didnt.

He heard gasp from his friends and from Miboshi as well.

As soon as he opened his eyes, he was once again greeted by the warm wine colored pools he used to drown himself whenever he stared at it.

"Nuriko" he said.

Realizing that 'Nuriko's' supposedly dead body, glowing in a faint red light, shielding him from harm. The snake ended up biting Nuriko's metal bracers instead of Tasuki's neck.

"What?!" Miboshi's disoriented thoughts were taken as opportunity by Chichiri and the others. But as Miboshi's power weaken, so is his control over Nuriko's body.

"T..Tasuki" Tears automatically fell from Tasuki's eyes as soon as he heard his name from Nuriko once again. The purple haired warrior's frozen cold body fell into his arms and again he was able to wrap his arms around Nuriko's slender and lithe frame. He stared at Nuriko's eyes, while the purple haired warrior is cradled on his chest, looking pretty much alive to him. He stared at his eyes as Nuriko reached out a cold hands to touch his cheeks, Tasuki brought the hand on his lips and kissed it completely forgetting the fight that's happening around them.

His eyes, earlier it was dead, but the now, the warmth that Nuriko's eyes usually have is back. Its almost as if the purple haired warrior he grew to love is alive once again, except for his cold body.

"N..Nuriko, I'm sorry you had to go through all that when you're supposed to be resting now." Tasuki said as he gripped Nuriko's hands in his cheeks.

"Its okay, this time, I.. I will be able to say goodbye." Nuriko said before smiling weakly at the flame haired warrior.

"Yeah, you didnt wait for me the last time. At least now, I'll be able to keep moving forward without constantly tripping because of you, you know." He joked, Nuriko smiled at his statement and closed his eyes.

It didnt take long before Tatara was able to kill Miboshi.

"Go to sleep now Nuriko, this time I promise your beauty rest will not disturbed once again." he joked once again trying to control the tears that threatens to fall.

Nuriko's smile didnt falter. Everyone watching cried for the couple.

"We'll surely meet again, all of us." Nuriko said faintly.

"Yes. all of us, we'll all meet again" Tasuki said as he kissed Nuriko's forehead.

"Get going now. I'll be alright and we'll never lose, I promise." he said.

Nuriko smiled once again before visibly resting his body against Tasuki's chest completely.

"Goodnight Tasuki." he silently said before his hands fell, leaving a cold feeling on Tasuki's cheeks but a warm feelin on his chest.

Before he fully let go of his other half he leans down and kissed Nuriko. A seal to their promise, an unspoken confession and declaration of his undying love for his purple haired lover.

"Goodnight my love, we'll surely meet again. " as he kissed Nuriko, the purple haired warrior's body glow into a faint red light before it slowly faded from Tasuki's arms.

"I'll come find you again, I promise."

The End

I wrote this also on wattpad. Please follow me at nadleehdylandy. R&R!


End file.
